A Deal For Love
by blackhearteddestruction
Summary: Bobby's going on a new hunt and a certain King of the crossroads demon wont leave him alone. Crowley wants to make a bet with him and if he looses it will change Bobby's life forever. Along with other short stories and drabbles.
1. Summary

**I finally am writing something new! I am going to post a longer story that I have been working on later, but for now I just have short drabbles. I am trying to make my stories much more light hearted and funny; hopefully I will be able to acomplish that goal. I hope that this collection is good. I would appreciate, and be thankful, if people left constructive criticism and/or reviews. **

**Title:** A Deal For Love

**Summary: **Bobby's going on a new hunt and a certain King of the crossroads demon wont leave him alone. Crowley wants to make a bet with him and if he looses it will change Bobby's life forever. And other short stories and drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, or am getting money. If I did own Supernatural, it never would have been as wonderful as it is.

**Rated: M** for swearing and sex. (This is not the same for every chapter)


	2. Facts

"_For you and I are past our dancing days."_

_~ Romeo and Juliet_

**Facts About Bobby**

1. Bobby appreciates the time he has to study the supernatural. This does not include studying Crowley, but he makes up for it later in bed.

2. Bobby is stubborn. When he says he does not want to leave the house he means it. This means no-way-in-hell Crowley.

3. Don't mention past relationships around Bobby, he can get jealous. Plus, he has lots of shiny guns just waiting to be used.

4. Chocolates, flowers, and mixed CD's are not good valentine presents to give—they may end up in a trash can.

5. Bobby will never admit or show how much he liked the attention he got from the gifts, no matter how cliché they were. Try a little harder next year Crowley.

6. Bobby is an angsty son-of-a-bitch, so Crowley has fun showing Bobby that he's worth something.

7. Bobby does not know how two guys have sex, but he will continue to pretend he does even as the act is starting to take place.

8. Bobby was not surprised by what happened, damn it!

9. Bobby did not want to cuddle afterwards even though he was forced to.

10. He will never tell Crowley that he actually enjoyed it.

**Facts About Crowley**

1. Crowley enjoys treating people, but he enjoys treating himself even better—he_ is_ a demon after all.

2. Crowley enjoys Bobby's smile more then anything.

3. Although when he does manage to make Bobby smile using any means possible, he expects something in return.

4. Crowley hates the thought of Bobby's soul belonging to another demon.

5. Demons are now afraid of coming close to Bobby, even though Bobby could take care of himself.

6. Crowley loves to tease Bobby—this may have almost killed him a few times.

7. Crowley did not spend five hours shopping for something to give Bobby a present on valentines Day—it was six.

8. Crowley wants to be lovey-dovey, no matter what his demon status. Bobby however refuses to let him be affectionate. One would think Bobby was the demon.

9. Crowley sometimes wishes that the two of them could be around sand and water with a little hellhound laying at their feet.

10. Crowley loves cuddling after sex.

11. And he knows that Bobby enjoys it.


	3. Adopt Today

_"Children are a great comfort to have in your old age-and they help you reach it faster too."_

_~Lionel Kauffman_

"I think," Crowley said suddenly closing the large book he was reading, "we should adopt a child."

"A child?" Bobby sputtered in suprise spilling droplets of coffee on his own book about supernatural beings.

"Yes, a small munchkin to run around the house."

"Ya' don't mean steal one from a hospital, or something?" Bobby asked a questioning looking gracing his features.

"It will be illegal- mostly," Crowley replied a large smirk plastered on his lips. "There will be paper-work involved though."

"Such an idget." Bobby sighed before he shut his book. The only sound in the quiet room was the rustling of papers and the loud 'thud' of the cover shutting. "What is this really about?"

"I don't quite follow," Crowley replied looking out the window.

"Demons are'nt maternal, any person with a lick of sense would know that," Bobby walked over to where Crowley sat on the couch away from the newspaper clippings and notes Bobby had made on the large oak table. "What do you really mean."

"Can't put anything past you," Crowley smirked ."It's a good thing I'm not the cheating type; you would have exercised me years ago."

"I'm going to exorcise you in a few minutes if you dont tell me what you mean." Bobby placed a hand on his face rubbing his rugged beard.

"Don't laugh," Crowley said his smirk disappearing into a thin line. "I think you would make a great father."

"Are you kidding, that's it?" Bobby asked smiling lightly.

"Well, no," Crowley answered sheepishly, "If you had a normal life than you would have been able to conceive Bobby Jr."

Bobby placed a hand on Crowley's shoulder before saying, "I don't regret anything, ya' idiot. I chose to be with you."

"One day you may though," Crowley's lips turned up into a sad smirk, "and when that day comes I want to have something that binds us together still."

"You worry too damn much for a demon," Bobby said a smile gracing his lips.

"I blame it on the delicious sex," Crowley licked his lips suggestively.

Bobby quickly took the signal and leant down to place his lips on Crowley's. Bobby pushed Crowley against the couch. Bobby used his hand right hand for support, while he used his left to cup Bobby's chin. The duo pulled apart, their hot breath mingling, after the chaste kiss.

"Do you really want a kid?" Bobby asked playing with the collar on Crowley's suit.

"I do want one with you," Crowley purred out, "luckily for you, I've already got the adoption all set up."

"You what?" Bobby asked pulling back a little.

"Don't be so surprised, love," Crowley smirked, "I am always prepared."

"You idget," Bobby shook his head.

"We should call the munchkin Bobby Jr."

"No way in hell." Bobby growled out before he bent down to give Crowley another kiss.


	4. Bliss

_"I sound like a housewife. Hey...I think I'm a housewife."_

_~Anchorage_

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked grabbing his now dirt covered son, and swooping him into his arms. "I just got you cleaned up; people are coming over later."

"Avriel wasn't doing anything evil," Crowley purred out from behind his lover, placing chaste kiss on Bobby's lips.

"Eww," Avriel said looking up at his parents, a look of playful disgust on his face, "get a room!"

"Someone needs to have another bath before the scary dirt monster gets you, rawr!" Crowley yelled out, a smile gracing his handsome features. Avriel gave a cry of glee and fled to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Crap," Bobby muttered shaking his head after smiling at his son and lover blissfully content.

"What love?" Crowley asked pausing before he went to chase after his Avriel.

"I think I'm a housewife."

The only reply Bobby got in return was a burst of laughter which echoed down down the hallway through the entire house.


	5. A Soul

_"You don't have a soul. You are a soul. You have a body." _

~ C.S. Lewis

"You don't have a soul," Bobby replied, as he looked at Crowley as if he had two heads and was spewing pea soup.

"I do," Crowley said appalled. "That black smoke you see is my soul."

"Looks like a piece of shit," Bobby growled out turning to look at his pile of books on the kitchen table. He grabbed one and started to flip through the aged brown paper absent mindedly, fully intent on ignoring the annoying demon.

"Do you know what happens in hell?" Crowley frowned slightly and tilted his head as if he was remembering something that he wished he could forget. Bobby looked at Crowley out of the corner of his eye. Crowley had an expression on his face that Bobby had occasionally seen on Dean's face.

"I try not to think about it," Bobby replied truthfully grimacing at the things he could only imagine occurred.

"We our tortured until being human is only a distant painful memory," Crowley smirked, "demons don't remember the petty things that made us content when we were human."

"Now destroying lives make you happy," Bobby stated flipping a page.

"Occasionally we enjoy toying with people," Crowley breathed out in a bored tone before purring, "I prefer to partake in the seducing of grumpy hunters."

"What was the point of telling me that you had a soul?" Bobby said ignoring Crowley's statement.

"During the inadequate time that our deal was taking place your soul was constantly with me."

"Is there some point to all this ya' idjet?"

"Your soul was constantly touching mine," Crowley smirked as took a step closer to Bobby with every word he spoke. "It's sweet." -step- "warmth" -step- "was caressing" -step-" mine so gently."

Bobby felt that what ever Crowley was playing at, was something that he did not want to participate in. He also did not appreciate the way Crowley was slowly walking towards him until the demon was right beside Bobby's chair, towering over him.

"It was like our souls were touching," Crowley smirked leaning over Bobby. "Doesn't it sound intimate?"

Bobby gulped as Crowley stooped down, their faces steadily growing closer with every passing second. Bobby could feel Crowley's warm breath caress his lips. Bobby could taste the tangy almost bitter mouth of the King Of Hell. With the demon so close he wasn't sure why he didn't grab his gun and shoot the blasted demon full of rock salt.

Bobby felt his breath hitch as he closed his eyes and waited. And _waited_. A chuckle escaped his companion's mouth. Bobby opened his eyes to see a humour filled mocking face in very close proximity to his own.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you love?" Crowley asked pulling his head back a few inches so that the hunter and the demons breath no longer mingled.

Bobby didn't think before he did it, all the blood had rushed from his head to his entire body. He was incredibly hot, whether from embarrassment or sexual frustration. He had wanted Crowley to kiss him. Bobby grabbed Crowley's tie, his hands entwining with the soft silk as he pulled down. Their lips crashed together causing Crowley to moan out in surprise before dominating Bobby's mouth.

Tongues danced against each other, in a dance forgotten by so many, yet as old as time itself. Crowley broke the kiss a part licking Bobby's bottom lip in appreciation, as Bobby gasped for breath.

"I never knew you like me that much," Crowley gasped pressing a chaste kiss to Bobby's lips.

"Shut up ya' idjet," Bobby replied as he started to kiss Crowley's smirk off.


	6. Really, You're a Ghost Now?

"_I don't believe that when you die your presence isn't felt."  
- Believe in You_

Crowley couldn't believe it, but he had felt it. He had felt it when Bobby's entire essence started bursting out of existence, and it hurt.

Crowley felt the pain rip through his blackened mutilated soul when Bobby, that grumpy old know-it-all hunter, had been shot. Out of all the things that could have killed him, all the bloody creatures he battled it had been a bullet. Bobby may have been a pain in the ass, at times Crowley wasn't even sure if he had liked the son-of-a-bitch, let alone loved him, but he had been _his_.

_His _grouch, _his_ loveable grisly bear, _his, his, his_.

He should have stopped it, should have known that a disater was about to take toll. It didn't matter if it was impossible-even for a sodden demon to know the future-he should have known.

Should-a.

Would-a.

Could-a.

Crowley sighed as he summoned a large glass of whiskey; the rot gut he used to tut his tongue displeasingly at Bobby for drinking. He reveled in the fact that the drink tasted like pure gasoline and little bit like Bobby's mouth. Anything would do as long as Crowley could drown his sorrows in it. Hopefully he would forget the emptiness that was starting to cloud his vision.

It was funny really. Really fucking hilarious in a way. He had never allowed himself to care for anything, anyone. Crowley had almost not allowed himself to go after Bobby. He had been afraid (ha, a demon of his stature afraid?) of what the strange brewing feeling in his chest had been. The Strange squeezing sensation that had made his breath stop and hurt. God did it hurt.

Crowley had never thought it was even possible that a demon could feel something remotely akin to love but once he had met Bobby well...hook, line, and sinker.

Crowley shuddered as he tried desperately to ignore the sensation of Bobby's memories slowly disappearing, ebbing away like an ocean tide.

They ought to have had years together instead of the measely few years bliss. It wasn't fair but life was hardly fair, as a demon he knew this more than most. Bobby had decided now would be as good a time as any to check out early. He should have never tethered himself to a human being, what had he been thinking?

Maybe he had been thinking that he loved this stupid excuse for a human being and they would live happily ever after. They were supposed to be happy despite the small problem that he was a demon and the other man was a hunter. The few demons who had been brave enough to point out to him that his relationship would never work had been shocked when it had worked out beautifully. Now they could snicker behind his back (no demon would dare do it to his face) since Bobby had got himself killed.

Who, unless they were completely off their rocker, went on suicidal missions to be content anyways? He really should have tied Bobby to a chair (or a bed with strawberries and cream) and kept him away from hunting. He couldn't have forced Bobby not to go hunting, not only would Bobby have shot him with rock salt, but it was one of the many things that had drawn Crowley to Bobby.

Crowley glanced at his drink downing the rest of it before summoning another. This must have been how drunks gave themselves over to the sweet addiction of alcohol.

Crowley felt the last pop of Bobby's existence disappear and then Bobby was gone. Crowley took a shaky breath as he felt the emptiness swell delicately inside his chest.

But wait, something was wrong. Incredibly wrong. Bobby was still there, but he wasn't...there was only one explanation for that, and suddenly Crowley was so angry he saw red. How could Bobby have done something so bloody idiotic, the damn wanker.

The room shifted slightly causing Crowley to turn and watch the disturbance.

Crowley watched as Bobby tried desperately to materialized himself, trying to get the hang of being a ghost. Crowley would have laughed at Bobby's poor attempts if he hadn't remembered that he was really angry.

"You," Crowley glowered pointing a shaky finger at Bobby.

"Me," Bobby replied after a moment of concentration.

"You are a complete wanker, I hope you know that." Crowley growled. "This isn't like _Ghost_! News flash you're not Patrick Swayze. Do you have any idea about what you've done?"

"'Course I do ya' idget," Bobby replied crossing his arms in defence.

"You just had to get yourself killed," he seethed ignoring the wetness in his eyes. "You couldn't have just waited and died of old age like a normal bloody human?"

"You know the kinda' life I lead...led. Besides it might be neat bein' a ghost for awhile." Bobby floated over placing his hand against Crowley's. There was a warm tingle that Crowley really liked although it was bit cold.

"For a moment until you turn into what you hunt, love."

Bobby gave the impression of sighing (Crowley might have laughed at Bobby's lack of air if it wasn't so depressing). "I need to help my boys."

"No, you're going to be sent to Heaven or Hell one way or another," he replied reaching for his cell phone.

"Please," Crowley's hand froze over the phone, "they may be idgets, but they're my idgets and I need to help them while I can, then you can do whatever you want."

Crowley removed his hand from the phone. "Reaper's decide where you go."

"And if you end up in Hell we can have lots of fun."

"I don't know if you have enough swagger for Hell."

Bobby smirked and placed a chaste kiss over Crowley's mouth. "Sleeping with the boss should have gotten me some points."

"You can always do to gain more, love," Crowley replied as he deepened the kiss.

"Wait, really?" Bobby mumbled in surprise.

Crowley let out a throaty laugh as he led Bobby towards their bedroom.


End file.
